The present invention relates to surgical tools generally and more specifically to tools for use when implanting annuloplasty rings for the surgical correction of certain mitral or tricuspid valve disorders.
Adjustable annuloplasty rings contain internal drawstrings that allow the diameter of the ring to be reduced following the suturing of the ring into the annulus, to minimize any residual regurgitation. When suturing such rings in place it is important that the implanting sutures do not interfere with the function of the internal drawstrings that allow the circumference of the ring to be reduced. A holder for a non-adjustable annuloplasty ring was described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,481. This device, for use with the Duran annuloplasty ring, uses a plurality of fingers extending from an outer circumferential surface. An alternative annuloplasty ring holder for use with the Duran ring is also described in the brochure entitled "Conservative repair of Mitral and Tricuspid Valves" by Garcia-Rinaldi et al. An additional annuloplasty ring holder for use with a fixed circumference annuloplasty ring is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,130, issued to Cosgrove et al.
An annuloplasty ring holder is provided by St. Jude Medical with its "BiFlex" adjustable annuloplasty ring, as described in brochures distributed with the rings. This holder employs radially extending projections which engage the upper and lower surfaces of the ring and serve as suturing templates. This holder does not protect the drawstrings during suture placement, nor provide means for trial adjustments to be made to the drawstrings.